Epiphany
by hyperspastic-superhero-girl
Summary: Naruto experiences a life changing um, experience. Rated mostly for swearing.


**Warning:** SasuNaru. There's a lot of swearing, I blame boredom.

I don't own Naruto

Um, I wrote this a looong time ago, I just found it! It's a little embarrassing but I haven't had the opportunity to write much lately so I hope it's worth reading once. I think I was depressed when I wrote it and it's kind of bizarre, anyway enjoy!

Be prepared for an angst filled vaguely Masochistic rambling Naru-chan

**Epiphany**

I hate first days at new schools, they always suck. I've been to ten new schools in the last three years, but I guess that's what happens when you're a fifteen year old guy with 'problems'. Fuck that, my only problem is the stupid ass American foster care system that I'd been in the care of since I was ten, after my parents died in a car accident. The bullshit system and its tendency to place me in the homes of sick pedophiles. The first home I was placed in, it started out great, I wanted to please him so he would let me stay so I tried to be as perfect as possible, doing everything he asked of me. The sick bastard would dress me in girl's clothes and then record us fucking in the basement. At the time I didn't even know what he was doing was wrong I just thought it was good because he gave me attention, it took a long time in therapy for me to realize that I was a victim, that I didn't want it like he'd said.

Honestly, do I have a sign on my forehead that says 'Hi, I'm Naruto, and I like to be fucked up the ass by perverted old farts'? Maybe they can tell I've already been broken in per say… Fuckers. I shook my head to clear it. Even if I am a pedophile's dream come true with my five foot two girly figure, my blue eyes and blond hair, they can keep their damn hands off!

This new guy doesn't seem too bad though, he doesn't give me the bad feeling the others did, doesn't give off that creeper vibe I guess. His name's Iruka but he wants me to call him 'Dad'. Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen, I still have nightmares about the last guy who wanted that. No more for me thanks.

"Naruto!" I hear Iruka bellow from downstairs, "Are you almost ready? School starts in fifteen minutes, if you don't hurry we're going to be late."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! Hold on a sec!" I yelled in reply. I glanced at the mirror for a last minute outfit check. Baggy jeans and a loose long sleeved orange t-shirt completely concealed my curvy feminine form, my bright blond hair was fully cloaked by the hood of my grey hoodie. On my feet were battered black and white chucks, looking extremely old and dirty. I was hoping the created ensemble would prove to be not at all memorable. I had discovered that bad things happen to me when I draw attention to myself.

Maybe this new school won't be so bad, maybe having this new 'Dad' as my History teacher won't be weird. Yeah, and maybe tomorrow when I wake up the world will be magically made of rainbow sparkles and dancing unicorns. Pushing aside my pessimistic thoughts, I smiled at the waiting Iruka as I trudged down the stairs with my backpack.

We arrived at the school with a few minutes to spare since we live only a couple miles away. History is my first class of the day so we head straight there.

"Good morning class," Iruka set his things on his desk. "We have a new transfer student with us starting today!" He announced, sounding a little too excited about the whole thing.

I claimed an empty seat near the back of the room, then started looking around at my new classmates. Not that I care a whole lot, but I figured I should look like I'm putting forth some effort.

"Stand up Naruto,"Iruka continued cheerfully from the front. "Everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Let's quickly go around the room and introduce ourselves." I sat down again and slouched a little in my chair. "Shino, you start and say some things about yourself, hobbies, interests, whatever."

The guy, Shino I guess, had dark brown hair and wore big sunglasses. He stood up slowly with a bored expression, "Hey, I'm Shino, I like bugs." He sat back down quickly.

Blah, blah, blah, I wasn't really paying attention as a couple other people went, so I started looking around again. The redheaded guy to my left is a bit creepy. I glanced at him for like a second and now he's continuously glaring at me, what a weirdo. Then I looked to my right and time stood still.

Skin so pale it was almost the color of cream, hair black as night; silky looking hair so dark it shined blue in the fluorescent lights, was parted in the middle so his long bangs framed his face and spiked in the back. On anyone else that hair would look plain ridiculous, but on him, ridiculous was the last thing that came to mind. Especially when paired with his cold black eyes that said he was better than you at everything and you both knew it.

Normally that would piss me off faster than anything, but I could practically feel the authority and power that surrounded him, practically coming off him in waves. I've always had this belief: It's okay if you think you're awesome, as long as you are. Butterflies fluttered in my tense stomach, my breath caught, the only thoughts my entranced mind could formulate were utterly embarrassing. Hot, hot oh Fuck me he's so fucking hot!

Oh Shit. This means I'm gay doesn't it?

Wow, those perverted old farts must've had good radar, till this moment even I had no clue. I've never liked a guy before, well I've never really liked a girl before either but I just figured I was a late bloomer. Fuck that! No way am I gay, those perverted fuckers did this to me! With their molestation bullshit. They can't make me gay, I won't let them. I hated what those sick fuckers did to me. I won't be like them.

I'm supposed to like girls, I will make myself like girls.

A/N

Um, yeah, I just found this… it's a little strange. I have No idea where the whole molestation thing came from, could be psych class or something. Anyway, I figured I should post it in case someone likes it. But if anyone hates on me I will probably cry cause I think I just failed my chemistry homework…


End file.
